lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Every Man for Himself
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Na wyspie Hydra Jack ogląda kreskówki na telewizorze przyniesionym przez Bena. Juliet przynosi więźniowi jedzenie. Jack chce rozmawiać z Benjaminem, który w przeciwieństwie do Juliet, może mu powie, dlaczego go trzymają w zamknieciu. Jack pyta Juliet, czy pracuje dla Bena, ale ta zaprzecza, dokładnie w chwili, gdy wbiega Ben i każe jej natychmiast przyjść. Okazuje się, że wrócili pozostali towarzysze wraz z ranną Colleen postrzeloną przez Sun. Jack siedzi sam w celi, gdy nagle słyszy głos Sawyera dochodzący z głośnika. Krzyczy, by czegoś nie robić. Do celi wchodzi Juliet w białym fartuchu ubrudzonym krwią. Jack myśli, że to krew Sawyera, ale Juliet wyjaśnia, że to Colleen krwawi. Chce, by Jack pomógł przy stole operacyjnym. Inni przeprowadzają go koło klatek z Kate i Sawyerem, ale nie może ich zobaczyć, bo ma worek na głowie, ani usłyszeć, ponieważ z głośników wydobywa się głośne wycie. Kiedy już jest na miejscu, przechodzi obok czyichś zdjęć rentgenowskich kręgosłupa. Wchodzi na sale operacyjną i próbuje uratować Colleen. Nie udaje mu się. Colleen umiera. Jack zostaje przypięty kajdankami do szpitalnego łóżka. Przychodzi po niego Juliet. Jack pyta, czyje są te zdjęcia rentgenowskie kręgosłupa. Chce wiedzieć, kogo ma ocalić. Domyśla się, iż właśnie tego chcą od niego Inni. Nieco wcześniej Sawyer obmyśla plan ucieczki. Tyle razy włącza urządzenie wydające krakersy i wodę, aż przed klatką tworzy się kałuża. Chce zaczekać, aż jeden z Innych stanie w kałuży, złapać go, a równocześnie nacisnąć guzik rażący prądem. James uzyska w ten sposób przewagę i uda mu się wyrwać Innemu klucze do klatki. Niestety, kiedy już trzyma w kałuży Bena, okazuje się, że ten wyłączył zasilanie i porażenie prądem jest niemożliwe. Ben otwiera klatkę i zaczyna bić Sawyera, który traci w końcu przytomność. Budzi się przywiązany do stołu w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Jeden z Innych chce mu wbić strzykawkę w klatkę piersiową. James głośno protestuje (właśnie to słyszał przez głośnik Jack), ale nie ma jak się obronić. Traci przytomność. Budzi się znów na stole, ale już nie jest przywiązany. W miejscu, gdzie wbito mu strzykawkę, ma opatrunek. Do pokoju wchodzą Inni. Ben przynosi klatkę z królikiem (z numerem 8). Potrząsa nią, aż królik zdycha. Ben tłumaczy, że królik ten miał wszczepiony rozrusznik, który był zaprogramowany tak, że rozsadzał serce, jeśli przekroczyło dane tętno. Sawyerowi również wszczepiono taki rozrusznik, który wybuchnie, gdy tętno wyniesie 140 uderzeń na minutę. Jest teraz zmuszony panować nad emocjami. W ten sposób Ben ma gwarancję, że James nie będzie próbował uciec lub bić się z Innymi. Ben wręcza Sawyerowi zegarek, który wskazuje tętno i piszczy, gdy dojdzie do 125. Ben zakazuje mówić o tym wszystkim Kate, bo jeśli James coś powie, to jej również taki wszczepią. Gdy Sawyer wraca do klatki, Kate pyta, co mu zrobili, ale on nie odpowiada. Kate zostają przyniesione nowe ubrania i przybory do mycia. Podczas, gdy ona sie przebierała (kazała nie patrzeć Sawyerowi i odwróciła sie do niego tyłem) Sawyer zaczął sie jej przyglądać, co sprawiło, że zaczęło mu pikać urządzenie do pomiaru tętna informując, że tętno niebezpiecznie rośnie. Wówczas to Sawyer oblewa się wiadrem zimnej wody. Pickett, mąż Colleen, jest wściekły za jej śmierć i postanawia wyżyć się na Sawyerze. Wyciąga go z klatki i zaczyna bić. Pyta Kate, czy kocha Sawyera. Kate w końcu odpowiada, że tak. Pickett przestaje bić i odchodzi. Nieco później Kate udaje się wyjść z klatki. Przeciska się przez kraty szerzej rozstawione u góry klatki, ale Sawyer nie chce uciekać. Mówi, że jeżeli Kate naprawde go kocha, niech ucieka. Kate wraca jednak do klatki, mówiąc Sawyerowi, że kłamała wyznając miłość, ponieważ chciała, aby Pickett przestał go bić. O świcie do Sawyera przychodzi Ben. Zabiera go na spacer na wzgórze. Ben mówi Sawyerowi, że wcale mu nie wszczepili żadnego rozrusznika. Owszem, urządzenie mierzy mu tętno, ale nic poza tym. Na dowód pokazuje mu żywego królika, który, jak się okazuje, dostał tylko środki nasenne. Kiedy już wchodzą na szczyt, Ben pokazuje Sawyerowi, że nie ma dokąd uciec, bo… są dwie wyspy. Inni mieszkają na jednej, a rozbitkowie na drugiej. Obóz rozbitków Desmond chce naprawić dach namiotu Claire i Charlie’go, ale oni twierdzą, że ich namiot tego nie wymaga. Des buduje obok jakieś dziwne wysokie urządzenie. Wszyscy patrzą na nie ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili zaczyna padać deszcz, a z nieba uderza piorun prosto w urządzenie Desmonda, które okazuje się być piorunochronem. Des w ten sposób uratował życie Aaronowi, jego matce i Charlie’mu. Retrospekcja (Sawyer) Sawyer wspomina swój pobyt w więzieniu, do którego trafił, ponieważ wydała go Cassidy. Wydostał się jednak z niego poprzez wydobycie informacji od jednego z więźniów na temat miejsca ukrycia 10 milionów dolarów. Swoją wiedzę przekazał naczelnikowi, który skrócił jego wyrok. James otrzymał też pieniądze, które kazał przelać na konto założone na nazwisko swojej córki, Clementine, o której dowiedział się w więzieniu od Cassidy. Cytaty Ben: (do Sawyera): Facet wariuje, jeśli jest samotny. Nieważne, kim jest ta druga osoba. Ważne, aby była przy tobie. Ben: ''(do Sawyera): Szacunek oszusta można zdobyć tylko oszustwem. Ciekawostki * 10 mln dolarów jest ukryte w boksie nr. '23C. * Numer więzienny Mansona to 2'''48. * Linki Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 3 da:Every Man for Himself de:3.04 Jeder für sich en:Every Man for Himself es:Every Man for Himself fr:3x04 it:Ognuno pensi per sé nl:Every Man for Himself pt:Every Man for Himself ru:Каждый сам за себя